


On The Wings Of Fate

by hwan_sang



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bonding, Dragons, Elemental Magic, M/M, Royalty, frequent attempts at humour, hyuk is basically an oversized child, not really sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwan_sang/pseuds/hwan_sang
Summary: Hyuk makes friends with dragons and accidentally lands a prince in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synful/gifts).



> Wrote this a while ago but I'm moving it over to AO3 to try and motivate myself to write more now that I'm on break, and also as I'll be making this my main fic-posting site~  
> I had to put the italics in again manually so if you find a weird bit I'm sorry 
> 
> This was written for a friend's birthday. Hope you enjoy!

"Jaehwan. Really. Do you have to do this _every_ time? What's so bad about the Ice Kingdom? I hear they've got that fish bread thing that you like!"

_'Nice try, little prince.'_

The voice echoes in his head. Hyuk stares down exasperatedly at the stationary dragon he's sitting on. His dragon. His obnoxious, stubborn, greedy, _irritating_ dragon named Jaehwan.

 _'I want more jewellery, I think...'_ said dragon muses to himself. _'Why can't we go to the Earth Kingdom again? They have such nice jewellery!'_ he whines, turning his head back so he can eyeball his rider.

Hyuk snorts. "Haven't I bought you enough already?" He looks pointedly at the various pieces of armour Jaehwan is wearing, complete with glittering chains and the odd pendant. "You jangle when you walk," he continues, voice betraying his silent laughter.

The dragon huffs. _'Do remember that you rely on me for transport. You won't be laughing later when I drop you in midair!'_

"Oh you're threatening me now?" Hyuk rolls his eyes, only to jerk in surprise when Jaehwan takes off suddenly, dipping and diving erratically as they gain altitude. "Why am I bonded to you again?"

_'Because I am fearsome and magnificent and you wish to serve me and fulfill my every wish?'_ comes the hopeful response. 

Hyuk's hysterical laughter continues well after they've crossed their kingdom's borders.

_'...Is that a yes?'_

\--

The Ice Kingdom is beautiful.

They arrive just as the sun rises and light spills over the snow-covered mountains, the warm rays giving a sense of life to an otherwise frozen land.

It is downright vibrant compared to the solid stone of his home kingdom; previously hidden layers of ice and snow glittering warmly, brought out only by a touch of fire.

Hyuk finds the chilling wind refreshing as it whips around his bare arms and face, throwing his hair into disarray. The general imperviousness to temperature is a definite perk of being a fire elemental. It also comes in handy whenever Jaehwan gets irritated enough to breathe fire at him.

They have an... interesting friendship.

Hyuk had been but five years old when he was given Jaehwan, standing with shaking hands and reverent eyes as a fire dragon from their nest entrusted him with her hatchling. Dragon bonding was very nearly required for royals - considering the elemental perk - to develop a good, trusting relationship and ensure a strong ruler.

They had grown up together, bickering and fighting every other second - to the extreme concern of his parents - but matching each other to an extent very few people were lucky enough to experience. There was an unbreakable connection there; Hyuk gaining bond perks at a nearly unheard of rate. Within a week he could understand Jaehwan, and barely two years after they met, Hyuk's fire control had fully developed. Needless to say their castle had needed frequent repairs.

And now, twelve years later, they are still causing chaos, frequently ~~running away~~ taking vacations to other elemental cities. Behaviour that is generally frowned upon for royalty (especially troublesome adolescents like Hyuk who should be at home studying and being responsible). Like that would stop them.

_'How many days do you think we have before Prince Ravi tracks us down?'_

"Well, if he's gullible enough to believe the letter I left about visiting Sungjae in the Water Kingdom, then I'd say about two weeks - given that it's on the other side of the continent. Otherwise maybe three days, tops." Hyuk shrugs. Three days is plenty of time.

They edge around a rocky peak and the castle comes into view, the perfectly constructed ice walls reflecting and refracting the sunlight, glowing brightly with rainbow dancing around its edges. It rests between two mountains, the accompanying village of wooden cabins stretching down the valley.

Jaehwan (being a fan of shiny things as most dragons are) makes an appreciative noise at the picturesque sight, and then speaks.

_'I take it back. This is much more exciting than the Earth Kingdom. Let's stay here. Can we stay here?'_

"That didn't take long," Hyuk remarks with amusement. "I hate to break it to you but there are quite a few people who would be vehemently opposed to that idea."

_'Are you one of them?'_

"No."

_'Then what's the problem?'_

Hyuk cackles. "How could I ever have forgotten about your blatant disregard for authority?" he asks himself. "I like the way you think."

 _'Of course you do, you're just as bad as I am. Now let's go find that food you promised me.'_ He swoops without warning, again, and Hyuk shrieks.

As they get closer to the village, Hyuk spots a few dragons flying over a nearby pine forest, and points it out to Jaehwan for them to visit later. Hyuk has always had a unique way with dragons. Unique being the key word.

"Ready to make some friends?" he asks in a baby voice, squishing Jaehwan's face in his hands. He gets a tail to the back of his head for his efforts.

 _'Oh yes.'_ Jaehwan replies. _'I'll infiltrate their nest, gain their trust, and convince them to eat you. Freedom is mine!'_ He roars at the sky dramatically.

\--

Dragons aside, Hyuk is under the distinct impression that nobody wants to talk to them, let alone make friends.

With his very weather-inappropriate clothing and Jaehwan's bright orange and red scales, they stand out like a sore thumb amidst the muted colours of the village. Added that Hyuk likes to forgo his insignia armband while travelling and no one actually knows that he isn't just another commoner - people aren't exactly going out of their way to be amiable.

The markets are busy for a winter day, though he supposes that's a moot point in a kingdom where it snows all year round. Most people are clothed head to toe in thick furs, but there's a reasonable number who are walking around in decidedly lighter attire, accompanied by blue-toned dragons that identify them as ice elementals.

Hyuk gets an unsettling feeling as they walk from stall to stall, snow melting under his bare feet. He buys Jaehwan's precious dessert (and some spicy food for himself) as the townsfolk stare openly, some with distrust, but most with a vague curiosity. He doubts that somewhere this cold would get many tourists.

Jaehwan nudges him with his head as they pass a jewellery stall.

_'Sanghyuk.'_

Hyuk ignores him.

It happens twice more in the next few metres, Hyuk finally letting out an exasperated _"I know,"_ and reaching back to pat Jaehwan lightly on the shoulder. Because for once, Jaehwan isn't pleading to be bought expensive things.

There is someone watching them.

Hyuk furtively scans the crowd as he crosses over to another row of stalls. It's not hard to locate their stalker, considering he's sitting astride a shimmering, ice blue dragon that's notably larger than Jaehwan, on the verge of being oversized for his rider.

His rider being Lee Hongbin, the youngest prince of the Ice Kingdom.

Hyuk's heard a bit about him - Hyuk makes it his business to know a little about _everyone_ \- that he spends a lot of time in the forest, rarely talks to people, and never smiles.

They stare at each other, seemingly oblivious to the villagers that continue to move around them, giving Hongbin a wide, cautious berth.

Hyuk studies the other male: his stiff, guarded posture, the tight set of his jaw, and the eyes that widen almost imperceptibly when he realises that Hyuk isn't going to look away. The eyes that seem to hold an unusual depth, even as they pierce icily into Hyuk's own.

The moment is broken when someone runs into Hyuk unexpectedly, knocking him off balance and making him reach out to Jaehwan for support, turning to see the perpetrator only for the crowd to swallow them up. When he turns back, the ice prince is beyond the edge of the market, his back to him as his dragon takes off for the palace, both of them disappearing into the distance.

Despite his overall confusion about the incident, Hyuk can't help but feel intrigued. There's something about Hongbin, something which makes him seem more lonely than arrogant. He wants to know more.

 _'Oh I know that look,'_ Jaehwan teases.

Hyuk just rolls his eyes and punches him lightly in the shoulder, gaze still trained on the sky.

He can't forget those eyes.

\--

After a satisfying (and surprisingly cheap) lunch, Hyuk's picking his way through the forest in the general direction of the ice dragon nest. For once Jaehwan isn't with him, opting instead to curl up under a tree near the village road and sleep.

( _'You want me to fly you to the nest?'_ the dragon had exclaimed _'What do you think this is? I flew you through four kingdoms! Ungrateful youth these days! Ah! Such a bother! What to do...'_ his voice had trailed off, muffled by the snow as Hyuk had made a hasty retreat. Sometimes he just has to leave Jaehwan to it.)

And now there is peaceful silence, the first he's had in days, interrupted only by his steady footfalls in the snow and the odd trill of a particularly hardy bird. It's somewhat therapeutic (as much as he loves banter with Jaehwan), and he quells the urge to sing and skip like the childish part of him - that would be _all_ of him - demands.

There's a noise tickling the edge of his hearing and he slows, taking extra care in where he places his feet as he continues forward. A rich chuckle of laughter meets his ears, leading him to a small clearing, where two very distinctive figures sit.

 _Ah_ , Hyuk thinks, _we meet again._

Prince Hongbin and his dragon have yet to notice him, out of view as he is, and he takes the opportunity to observe for a while.

He can only see the side of Hongbin's face, but the edge of his mouth is curled up in amusement and he seems soft, almost, a stark contrast to the standoffish vibe from earlier. He's speaking quietly to his frosty dragon, who's only outward response seems to be blinking (not that Hyuk would be able to understand any actual speech).

As if to contradict him, the dragon promptly moves, and Hongbin's turning his face away as his bonded blows snow into his face as retaliation for some joke that Hyuk's missed. Unfortunately, this leaves Hongbin staring directly at him, grin frozen on his face, and Hongbin realises he's there about the same time that Hyuk makes an involuntary noise in his throat, because _oh my god._

Prince Hongbin has _dimples._

 _That's adorable,_ Hyuk thinks as he exhales shakily, and then Hongbin's face goes blank once more and everyone reacts at once.

Hongbin and his dragon stand simultaneously just as Hyuk stumbles forward, face apologetic and hands outstretched as he winces internally.

"Please, don't get up, I'm just passing through. Sorry." He bows awkwardly, trying to appear non-threatening to this prince that seems to spook as easily as a deer.

There's a beat of absolute silence, and then a tiny nod from Hongbin makes Hyuk relax, feeling like he can breathe again. Which isn't necessarily a good thing, because with Hyuk, being relaxed usually means feeling comfortable with testing the boundaries and making rash decisions.

So he decides to test his luck.

"My name is Hyuk. Nice to meet you, Prince Hongbin." He gets an uncertain look in return, and a pause before the other male is clearing his throat and replying. It's the first time Hyuk's properly heard his voice. It's just as rich as his laugh.

"And you." He looks a little confused.

Hyuk turns to the dragon. Neither of them have resumed their seated positions, though he's not overly surprised.

"May I?" He asks, reaching his hand out. It's not clear who he's talking to, but it's clear what he's asking.

When no refusal is forthcoming, Hyuk takes it as permission, approaching the tense dragon slowly, his outstretched hand unwavering. It hisses at him, tail flicking.

Hyuk pauses for but a moment, having dealt with dragons much more stubborn than this. He had spent a good chunk of his life in the nest near his home, playing and building his understanding of the incredible creatures from the ground up. (He fondly remembers the time that one of them tried to bite his hand off.)

So he continues forward, never breaking eye contact as the dragon eyes him warily, but with reluctant acceptance. His fingers gently brush the cool scales of its neck, and he pets it calmly, gradually allowing himself more pressure. Then he moves his hand up and scratches behind a twitching ear, and the dragon _purrs_.

"There we go," he murmurs.

"What's his name?" he calls out to the prince behind him, continuing to pet the now content dragon, a wide grin on his face as it nudges at his hand.

There's slightly less hesitance in this response. "Taekwoon."

"He's beautiful," Hyuk whispers. He can't decide whether he's complimenting Taekwoon or confiding in him about his owner. Probably a bit of both.

And on that note, Hyuk decides it's time to leave. Before he does anything _more_ rash than what he's already accomplished.

He turns to face the prince, face sheepish. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. Enjoy your day."

Hyuk bows to Hongbin again, and with one last scratch to Taekwoon's shoulder, disappears into the forest, humming contentedly to himself.

Hongbin watches him go in bewilderment. Taekwoon shuffles and resituates himself, lying once more on the snow-covered ground, the prince whipping around to stare at him accusingly. Taekwoon's looking at him smugly, and Hongbin sighs and sits next to him in defeat.

"You never like anyone," Hongbin complains. "Why does it have to be him?"

Taekwoon blinks at him in amusement. _'You like him.'_

Hongbin scoffs. "I do not."

_'Your face is red.'_

"It's the cold!" he exclaims defensively, lifting his hands to cover his traitorous cheeks.

His dragon actually snickers. _'You're an ice elemental. You don't get cold.'_

"Shut _up_ , Taekwoon."

\--

Hyuk meets the _other_ prince of the Ice Kingdom on his way back from a successful expedition to the dragon nest (Hyuk likes to consider all non-fatal injuries as a success). As it is, the hatchlings had only given him a few minor scratches (he'd only bled a little he _swears_ ) and so, relatively unscathed, he'd headed back and rejoined Jaehwan at the forest edge.

They are just on the outskirts of the village when a seemingly nondescript male approaches them. Hyuk does a double take at the armband the other is wearing that identifies him as a royal, and bows uncertainly.

"Prince Hakyeon," he greets.

The prince appraises him with interest and a small, sincere smile. "You're the fire elemental, yes? Have you seen my brother, by any chance?"

"Actually, I have." Hyuk beams at him, to which Hakyeon raises an amused eyebrow.

"He was in the forest earlier, just head for the dragon nest and if he's still there, you'll find him." He points in the general direction, a little unnecessarily, as if the _prince_ wouldn't know the location of things in his _own_ kingdom.

"Ah, thank you." He nods gratefully, then turns his attention to the restless dragon standing beside Hyuk. Jaehwan's well and truly re-energised after his nap, continuously flicking his ears and shuffling his feet, jewellery clinking quietly.

Hakyeon approaches him with thinly veiled excitement, smile widening and eyes squinting in delight as he pats Jaehwan, who snuffles at him happily.

"You have a gorgeous dragon." he coos, and Jaehwan preens.

 _'I like this human!'_ he exclaims, and Hyuk rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

Then in a fleeting moment of _utter_ stupidity, he asks, "Where's your dragon?" and the situation turns very uncomfortable, very fast. Hakyeon stiffens, the hand that's petting Jaehwan clenches and he steps back; for the first time adopting the same cold exterior that Hyuk sees on his younger brother.

"I never bonded," he explains curtly, and Hyuk fights to contain his shock. For a royal to be dragonless... it's basically unheard of. He finally notices Hakyeon's heavy clothing and insulated gloves and boots. How horrible it must be to have no immunity to cold when his house is literally made of _ice_.

Hyuk winces internally. He's clearly hit a sore point, and for once he has no idea what to do. Jaehwan's been such an integral part of his life, a part of him, that he can't fathom how people can survive without a bonded.

In the end, Hakyeon makes the decision for him. "Enjoy your stay." He nods politely, turning to leave; a clear dismissal.

"I'm sorry." It's not like his apology is going to make a difference, but he can't bring himself to say nothing.

Hakyeon gives him a tight smile, eyes surprisingly soft, and walks away.

\--

Hongbin trudges through the snow towards the nest, where he'd seen Hyuk disappearing to not even an hour ago. Taekwoon's creeping behind him, and Hongbin can practically feel the smugness rolling off of him in waves.

Taekwoon hasn't shut up about the fire elemental since their forest meeting the day prior - Hongbin ignoring him all the while. He can't stop replaying the meeting in his head; Hyuk's smile, his surprisingly deep voice, his careful approach to Taekwoon.

He's curious about this boy that's travelled kingdoms just to end up spending all his time with dragons. But well, that's why he's following him _now_ , isn't it?

Hectic noise hits his ears well before he reaches the treeline, and when he does, his eyes are met with utter chaos. He can't spot Hyuk amidst the flurry of snow that's being kicked up by approximately eight hatchlings, all grouped towards the edge of the clearing that marks the entrance to the nest's main cave.

Then there's a sudden flash of fire and heat from the center of the mini snowstorm, and Hyuk appears, throwing flames around while dodging both eager hatchlings and their icy breath.

He's panting, wearing a huge smile, and Hongbin's beginning to mirror the expression as the young dragons gang up against Hyuk, launching themselves at him and knocking him to the ground.

Exuberant laughter floats up from where Hyuk is buried, hatchlings gurgling contentedly as they nuzzle at his sides.

 _Are you even real?_ Hongbin thinks to himself in astonishment, moments before Taekwoon insistently nudges him into the clearing, his sudden appearance startling the hatchlings, who scamper towards the protection of the cave.

Hyuk's left lying there in a daze, and he lifts his head from the snow to observe the source of the commotion, shaking the powder from his hair before it melts.

"Prince Hongbin!" he greets enthusiastically, standing up completely.

"Ah, hello," Hongbin replies shyly, itching to step back behind the trees so he doesn't feel so exposed. He avoids Hyuk's eyes, instead observing the various older dragons that are lazing indifferently around the clearing and in the mouth of the cave.

Taekwoon strides past him and over to Hyuk, basking in the resulting affection before approaching the cave and snorting to the other dragons in greeting, only to be accosted by Jaehwan as he enters.

Hongbin looks up apologetically as Hyuk ambles over to him, still grinning, though he's toned it down considerably.

"I'm sorry for scaring them away..."

"Hmm? That's okay, they'll come back," Hyuk says, unworried. He notes Hongbin's continued interest in the dragons. "Would you like to meet some?" he offers.

"Could I?" He's never really interacted with a dragon other than Taekwoon.

"Here." Hyuk steps closer, gently grabbing Hongbin's hands and positioning them so his palms are facing upwards and outwards. His hands leave a warm, tingling imprint on Hongbin's skin.

"You want to be as nonthreatening as possible. Relax," he advises, and Hongbin tries to, loosening his shoulders and fighting the urge to wipe his clammy palms.

He guides Hongbin towards the cave opening with a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Approach them slowly." The hatchlings are staring at him from the shadows, eyes glinting. He tries not to look as scared as he feels.

One of the more adventurous hatchlings moves towards him, head tilting every which way to get a good look at him. He crouches as it gets closer, and with only a moment's hesitation, it noses at his hands, as if searching for food.

The others take this as a signal to rush him, and he has to stand hastily as they huddle up to him, purring, lest they bury him like they did to Hyuk earlier. He well and truly has his hands full, trying to pet eight dragons at once.

Hongbin's smiling so widely that his cheeks hurt, and he turns his head to find Hyuk, whose hand has sneakily disappeared from his shoulder in the excitement. He's greeted by a proud grin, and then in quick succession, a snowball to the face, as Hyuk attempts to resume the roughhousing from before.

With a misleading, shocked 'o' on his face, Hongbin flings it back just as speedily. And with a fair bit more force, if the mini explosion and Hyuk's "Oof," are anything to go by. Though really, what else are elemental powers for?

"Oh, it's _on_." At Hyuk's words, the hatchlings spring into gear once more, using tails, wings, heads, feet and breath to fling as much snow and ice at anyone and everyone within firing range.

Hongbin's not sure how long Hyuk was playing with them before, but it doesn't take long for the young dragons to tire, and slink exhaustedly back to the cave, leaving the two humans behind, panting with exertion.

Hongbin shoots the other a challenging smirk, but Hyuk's so worn out that by the time he registers the expression, he's already lying flat on his back in the snow, Hongbin fully lying on him as a result of his final tackle.

Hyuk stares up at him, Hongbin's hair in disarray and falling in his eyes, wearing the most joyful expression that Hyuk's ever seen on him.

"I win," Hongbin says simply, smugly, and then without thinking, leans down and kisses him firmly.

He pulls back just as quickly, with embarrassed disbelief, and Hyuk feels an odd heat rise to his cheeks as he realises, _oh my god I'm blushing._

They lie there staring at each other for what seems like hours, both feeling the urge to look away, or move, or do _something,_ but neither wanting to be the first.

Eventually Hyuk breaks the silence.

"My clothes are getting wet," he whines cutely, and with an exaggerated pout.

They stare at each other unblinkingly for a a few seconds, before Hongbin hides his face in Hyuk's neck, and both of them burst into giggles.

\--

A short time later finds them cuddling against a sheer rock wall at the edge of the clearing. Most of the dragons are pointedly ignoring them in an effort to give them privacy, though there's the odd glance, and the not so odd faces that Jaehwan's making at the pair from the treeline. Which _they_ are pointedly ignoring.

Hyuk's back is soaked from melted snow - Hongbin hadn't let him off of the ground for a while, not that he's complaining in the slightest. He can still taste the other on his lips.

Something about their closeness feels comfortable, natural, even though they'd barely known each other for a day, and neither of them are overly touchy under normal circumstances. _Well,_ Hyuk thinks, _these are hardly normal circumstances._

The silence is pleasant, but like always, Hyuk can't curb his curiously.

"So," he starts, "Why the sudden change of heart, Prince Hongbin?" He asks teasingly, looking over at the other.

Hongbin looks over with a "Hmm?" before he registers the question. Then his face falls and Hyuk thinks, _why do I always seem to say the wrong thing in this kingdom?_

Hongbin looks at him with guarded eyes for the first time in hours, and Hyuk dreads what he's gearing himself up to say.

"You don't... you don't like me just because I'm a prince, do you?" he whispers dejectedly.

Hyuk's quick to reassure him. "No no no, please don't think that! Actually, here..." he reaches into a concealed pocket of his tunic, pulling out a decorative length of cloth and presenting it to Hongbin sheepishly. An insignia armband, sign of a royal.

"Prince Sanghyuk of the Fire Kingdom, third in line to the throne." He mock bows as well as he is able to from his seated position. "At your service," he adds cheekily, eyes hopeful.

Hongbin stares uncomprehendingly for a second, before rolling his eyes good-naturedly and handing the armband back. "Why am I not surprised?"

Fears abated, he relaxes into Hyuk's side once more, considering the original question.  
"I like to think of it less like a change of heart, and more like a revelation of my true self," he stresses the end dramatically. Hyuk cackles.

Hongbin tries again, seriously this time. "I... feel oddly comfortable around you," he confesses. "You don't judge me."

"Ah." Hyuk nods in understanding. "People only want you for your title? They try and fit you into the perfect princely mould?" He asks this sarcastically, with more than a touch of bitterness.

Hongbin confirms this with a humourless chuckle. "You too?" he guesses.

" _Apparently,_ " he stresses the word, "I'm too childish for a prince." He sticks his tongue out at Hongbin, who snorts.

Neither wants to ruin the moment with resentment, so they sit in peaceful, soothing silence, watching the clouds move and change shapes.

This time it's Hongbin who speaks first.

"What exactly are we calling this..." he trails off, gesturing to the both of them uncertainly.

"This?" Hyuk questions. "Us?" Hongbin hums in agreement. Hyuk tilts his head to the side in thought.

"Well." He pauses, looking at Hongbin seriously. "I don't believe in love at first sight."  
Hongbin laughs. "Yeah, me neither."

"I'm friendly to most people I meet," Hyuk continues, "But I don't really have many friends," he explains. _"Besides Jaehwan,"_ he adds loudly when said dragon huffs indignantly, clearly listening to their conversation. Hyuk can't bring himself to care. Really, they share everything anyway.

"Being with you, it doesn't feel like a chore." Hongbin's head is nodding on his shoulder, eyes closed, smiling softly.

"So... I'd like for us to be friends?" - a questioning statement - "Though I don't know if that'll cover the kissing...." He lets out a thoughtfully amused chuckle.

Hongbin shrugs, and Hyuk feels it press into his side. "Let's just call it friends, for now." He yawns. "And see where it goes."

"Companions," the ice prince continues; proposing.

Hyuk grins, and it's audible in his voice. "I like the sound of that." Hongbin's eyes open and he smiles up at Hyuk adoringly, stretching up for another quick kiss. Then he leans further into Hyuk's side, sighing with content.

"You're so warm." He adjusts their position; slouching lower and winding his arms around Hyuk's middle, head resting on his chest. Hyuk runs his fingers through the other's dark hair soothingly.

And they sleep.

That is, until two _very_ pleased dragons wake them up, the sun well on its way to the horizon, the beginnings of a pink tint staining the sky.

 _'Are you two lovebirds ready to leave?'_ Jaehwan asks mischievously.

Hyuk looks at a sleepy-eyed Hongbin. "Want to race?" he challenges.

Hongbin scrutinises him with competitive distrust, and for good reason. Hyuk _never_ plays fair. "You're on."

\--

Back at the castle, there is one small problem.

Hongbin descends the outer staircase to where Hyuk is impatiently waiting in the snow. He shoves a pair of thick boots into Hyuk's hands.

"Here, put these on," he commands. "I'd really prefer it if you don't melt my house while I'm showing you around. You know, etiquette and all."

Hyuk takes the boots with a look of utter betrayal. He grumbles until they reach the top of the main staircase, and the body of the castle proper. Which is the same moment they spot Ravi in the corridor, and by spot, he actually means run into.

Okay. _Two_ small problems.

"Seriously?" he whines, "You've found me already? I must be losing my touch." He ignores Hongbin's crestfallen expression, determined to worm his way out of the situation. He's quite good at that.

But he doesn't count on his brother's surprise. "Hyuk? What are you doing _here?_ "

"You're not here to drag me home?" he questions suspiciously.

Ravi has his face in his hands, and he's groaning like everything is wrong with the world. "Hyoshin was sent to find you this time, he's in the Water Kingdom looking for you." He eyeballs Hyuk accusingly.

Hyuk laughs nervously. Okay, so he hadn't counted on sending their future king on a wild dragon chase to the Water Kingdom. _Oh well, the letter worked!_

"Wait, then why _are_ you here?" he wonders.

Hongbin turns to him now, eyes wide. "You don't know?" _Hongbin knows?_

He opens his mouth to reply, just as Prince Hakyeon strides purposefully into the corridor and directly to Ravi. They bow to each other, murmuring greetings.

Ravi turns back to Hyuk and begins to introduce them. "Hakyeon, this is my brother-"

"We've met," Hakyeon interrupts. He raises an eyebrow at Hyuk enquiringly. "You never told me you were a prince."

Hyuk just chuckles sheepishly in response, scuffing his foot on the solid ice floor.

Ravi coughs, drawing Hyuk's attention back. "Our parents have decided to marry us in order to strengthen their alliance," he explains, hint of awkwardness in his voice. "Hakyeon's coming to live in the Fire Kingdom."

"I finally get to live somewhere _warm._ " Hakyeon chuckles happily, either oblivious to Ravi's unease, or just flat out ignoring it.

"Wait," Hyuk interrupts, confused. He addresses Hakyeon. "Aren't you the heir, though?"  
Hongbin makes a small noise of disagreement. "In this kingdom, it's the first-born female who takes the throne. Our younger sister Wheein is heir." Hyuk processes this, nodding slowly.

Then a warm smile lights up his face. "Well then, congratulations! When's the wedding?" he asks cheerfully, with a hint of a smirk.

Ravi scoffs. "Slow down, we haven't even formalised it yet. But I promise you'll be the first to know, _your highness._ " He inclines his head at that, voice oozing with sarcasm.

Hyuk just beams in response, and the two eldest princes move to leave.

"Ah, Ravi, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Hyuk asks, not waiting for an answer before he's tugging Ravi down the corridor. There's something that's been playing on his mind since his first encounter with Hakyeon. He seems oddly fiery, for an ice prince.

"Do me a favour?" He talks quietly to prevent the other two from overhearing. "Take Hakyeon to the nest. I think he'll like it." There's a knowing glint in his eye, and Ravi's learnt from experience that it means he should just go along and not ask questions.  
He nods in agreement, then gives Hyuk a sharp look. "You're not coming home?" Something tells him he already knows the response.

Hyuk smirks at him. "I'd like to stay for a little while. Are you going to force me?" he asks innocently.

Ravi chuckles; a deep, throaty laugh. "Like I could."

Hyuk grins at him. "Glad we're on the same page. You should probably tell our parents where I am. Though after hearing about your predicament, I'm not too sure they'll care." There's a light-hearted smile on his face. "And ah... apologise to Hyoshin for me?" he pleads.

Ravi nods. "I'll let you know how that goes." He waves Hakyeon over and they head in the direction of the throne room, nodding goodbyes to Hyuk and Hongbin, who have gravitated towards each other.

"You're staying?" Hongbin inquires with an eye smile.

Hyuk just looks at him in despair and exclaims, "Can you imagine? I'm going to have to wear _shoes!_ "

Hongbin pats his head sympathetically.

\--

A week later, Hyuk receives a letter by messenger hawk:

_Firstly, Hakyeon would like to give you his sincere thanks. A fire dragon has chosen him to bond. He's burning everything, you'd be so proud._

_I also have to thank you, as he seems much happier. The wedding in two months. You have permission from our parents to stay in the Ice Kingdom. It seems as though everything will work out well._

_Don't get into trouble._

_Love, Wonshik._

Hyuk hums. Their relationship seems to be going rather well, considering they barely knew each other when the arrangement was made. He knows that Ravi will take good care of Hakyeon. This letter is only proof of that.

Hyuk wanders into Hongbin's room with a solemn expression. The ice prince sits up from his position on the bed, an expectant look on his face.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but we've stolen your brother," he says with mock seriousness. "Imagine that. An ice prince who's a fire elemental."

Hongbin gapes at him. "He bonded?"

Hyuk shoves the letter in his face, like a proud toddler with a multicoloured drawing of a blob.

Hongbin reads it, cross-eyed, and gives him a small, sincere smile. "Thank you." Then - "And here I was hoping they'd drag you back home by your ear." An exaggerated sigh. "Looks like I'm stuck with you forever now." He flops back onto the bed and rolls face down, letting out a dramatic, muffled sob.

"Hey!" Hyuk exclaims. He sits on Hongbin's butt in protest. "I'm a delight to have around!"

Jaehwan snorts loudly in derision from the next room, where he's curled up next to Taekwoon, who is protesting purely out of habit.

Hyuk may have melted the ice prince's heart, but some things will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to know how I picture [Jaehwan](https://36.media.tumblr.com/577a810a14fb12b434facaeb2ac6081c/tumblr_nite0tsaXs1ro76y2o1_400.png) and [Taekwoon](https://40.media.tumblr.com/08297a1fadd78e27396da9f2d07a3d67/tumblr_nite0tsaXs1ro76y2o2_400.png) (thanks to Flight Rising's dragon generator!)


End file.
